Hometown
]] A hometown is a town that a person considers their home. In the core series , it is the town where the 's begins in. In the games In the core series games, the player and their rival will begin their journey in their hometown, venturing onto the first routes from there, encountering the Pokémon Professor, and getting their starter Pokémon. After defeating the Elite Four and , the player will start again from their hometown when the game is next loaded. The hometown varies with the region the player starts in: * Kanto: Pallet Town * Johto: New Bark Town * Hoenn: Littleroot Town * Sinnoh: Twinleaf Town * Unova: Nuvema Town /Aspertia City * Kalos: Vaniville Town * Alola: Hau'oli Outskirts Gallery In the anime Hometowns in the are more diverse than in the video games. Main characters and their rivals are not always limited to the six towns specified in the games. Like many of the other settlements in the anime, the hometowns are significantly larger than their game counterparts. Kanto * Pallet Town is the hometown to both and . Other residents include , , and . * Pewter City is the hometown of , Forrest, their parents Lola and , and . Solidad is also a resident of Pewter City. * Cerulean City is the hometown of and her sisters , Violet, and . * Frodomar City is an anime-exclusive location that is the hometown of Ritchie. It was mentioned only in the English dub of the anime. Johto * New Bark Town is the hometown of , , , and Vincent. Professor Elm is also a resident there. * Ecruteak City is the hometown of Sakura. * Silver Rock Isle is an anime-exclusive location that is the hometown of . Hoenn * Littleroot Town is the hometown of . Other notable residents include Professor Birch. * Petalburg City is the hometown of and Max, their mother Caroline and their father Norman, the Gym Leader there. * Slateport City is the hometown of Harley. * Mauville City is the hometown of . Other notable residents would be the Gym Leader, Wattson, and his assistant, . * Verdanturf Town is the hometown of Morrison and Timmy Grimm. * Lilycove City is the hometown of and . * LaRousse City is an anime-exclusive location that is the hometown of May's rival, Drew. Sinnoh Johanna, two notable people of Twinleaf Town]] * Twinleaf Town is the hometown of , her mother Johanna, her rival , , and his father . Other residents include Izzy, Cara, and Sayer. * Veilstone City is the hometown of Ash's rival Paul and his brother Reggie. Another notable resident is the Gym Leader, Maylene. * Snowpoint City is the hometown of Dawn's rival Zoey. Another notable resident is the Gym Leader, Candice. * Celestic Town is the hometown of Cynthia, her grandmother Professor Carolina, and Lila. Unova * Nuvema Town is the hometown of Trip and . Another notable resident is Professor Juniper. * Striaton City is the hometown of and his brothers Chili and Cress. Another notable resident is Fennel. * The Village of Dragons is the hometown of . Another notable resident is its . Kalos * Vaniville Town is the hometown of , her mother , and her rival . * Santalune City is the hometown of . Another notable resident is the Gym Leader, Viola. * Lumiose City is the hometown of and , their father Meyer, and . * The Ninja Village is an anime-exclusive location that is the hometown of Sanpei and his two brothers, Ippei and Nihei. Alola * Hau'oli City on Melemele Island is the hometown of , , , and . This is notably different from the games where Hau'oli City is not their hometown. Lana lives here with her younger twin sisters Harper and Sarah and her parents while Lillie lives in a mansion just outside the city with her butler Hobbes. Sophocles lives here with his . Mallow and her father run a restaurant near the city called Aina's Kitchen. * Paniola Town on Akala Island is the hometown of , making him the only one of Ash's classmates in the anime to have the same hometown as in the games. He lives here on a farm together with his parents and his younger sister. In the manga The various series of Pokémon manga follow the games in having their main characters start in Pallet Town, New Bark Town, Littleroot Town, Twinleaf Town and Nuvema Town. There are some characters, though, that have unique hometowns such as from Pokémon Adventures who was born in Viridian Forest. * Category:Locations Category:Red, Blue and Yellow locations Category:Gold, Silver and Crystal locations Category:Ruby and Sapphire locations Category:Emerald locations Category:FireRed and LeafGreen locations Category:Diamond and Pearl locations Category:Platinum locations Category:HeartGold and SoulSilver locations Category:Black and White locations Category:Black 2 and White 2 locations Category:X and Y locations Category:Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire locations Category:Kanto locations Category:Johto locations Category:Hoenn locations Category:Sinnoh locations Category:Unova locations Category:Kalos locations fr:Ville de départ it:Città natale pl:Rodzinne Miasto zh:初始城镇